That's what Friends and Family are for
by Magic713
Summary: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is now back at Disney. But he didn't get there on his own. He had help from people who care about him. I am bad at summaries, but I think you might like it. Plz read and tell me what you think.
1. Not so Lucky

**Friendship**

_Just to avoid lawsuits, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own any films or shows that will be mentioned. They are owned either by Universal Studios or Walt Disney Company._

**January 1988**

It was a stormy day. The days seemed to get grayer each day for Oswald The Lucky Bunny (formerly Lucky as he referred to himself). But today he felt worse than he had in years. Just a few days ago he just had a discussion with his friend Woody the Woodpecker about a small cameo appearance in a movie.

**Flashback**

"The movie is called 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. Disney company asked Universal, who asked me, if I would like to make an appearance in it and I told them I'll think about it," said Woody. Oswald was in total shock. The company his creator made had the chance of having many cartoons from different studios to be in this one movie and they never even considered him. Out of rage he pounded the table. "It's not fair," Oswald said aloud, "It's just not fair". Woody looked at Oswald sympathetically. He knew Oswald's history, and he felt sorry for his friend.

"If you don't want me to accept, I'll gladly turn it down," Woody said, "it doesn't seem right that I should be in a Disney film, when you were Walt Disney's first cartoon hero". Oswald looked at him, and put on a fake smile. "It's ok," said Oswald, "Your going to be in a movie with an entire cast of cartoon characters from other companies. It's only fair that Universal's most famous cartoon should make a brief appearance". Woody looked skeptically at his friend. He had been friends with Oswald for a while now since he joined Universal, and he knew how much his friend wished to be apart of the company his creator had formed. The fact was, he asked if Oswald could be involved, but Universal said that Oswald was too 'unknown' as they put it.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?", Woody asked. Oswald patted his friend's back saying, "Yes, go and have fun. I'll be here when you get back".

"Thanks," he answered. Before he left, Oswald said, "Just one question". Woody turned around.

"Is Mickey Mouse going to be there".

Woody paused for a few seconds, exhaled and said, "Yeah, he'll be there. But like me and most of the other cartoons, his appearance should be brief".

Oswald felt a little more depressed, but put on a smile and said, "OK, well enjoy".

**End Flashback**

Woody left about a week after their conversation. When Oswald had finished his day, working on setting up stages for other cartoons. He got back to his apartment, feeling very exhausted. He got a letter from Woody today, talking about working on set with so many other cartoons. Many of which he probably would never work with again because of opposing companies. After finishing the letter he got up to go to sleep.

He looked in the mirror. He hated the day when Universal told him, he needed a new look. He couldn't stop them, because they owned him. They had him go to the animation center, he was put under and when he woke up, he felt he lost all traces of himself. Like everything Walt Disney put in to create him was just gone. They made his fur fluffy and white and gray, he looked like a normal, nothing special bunny. Though he went through changes before, the last one felt like the most dramatic. He knew under the paint, the old Oswald was still under there, but it didn't really matter anymore. No one would recognize him either way.

He turned off the lights in his apartment and went to sleep, wondering if this would be his life forever. Working for a company that no longer needed him, nor wanted him. Then again, what company would want a washed up former star like him.

**Alright, this is what I'm showing so far. Plz tell me what you think of it. The more feed back I get the quicker I'll update.**


	2. Who is he

_Again, I do not own any of the characters, nor the film rights to any character or film mentioned in this fan fiction._

**Chapter 2**

**Offstage from the set of 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'**

"I don't understand what he has against me," Mickey Mouse said to his friend Goofy, "I know that Woody Woodpecker has been known to be a prankster, but it seems like he only goes after me". When Mickey opened up his bottled water, it sprayed in his face. Someone replace his water with soda and had shaken it. That someone's voice could be heard in a hidden location laughing, "ha-ha-ha-HA-ha".

Mickey turned back to his friends, "You see". Goofy held back the urge to laugh. For him, it was kind of funny to see his friend be on the other end of a joke. After holding back his urge to laugh, Goofy said, "Gosh, Mickey. Did ya do anything to make him mad"? Mickey thought and said, "No, we never even met until yesterday. I know our companies are rivals, but he never pranked anyone else from other companies, not even Bugs Bunny".

"Why don'tcha just ask him," Goofy said.

Mickey responded, "I tried, but every time I try to talk to him, he just says it's all in good fun and pulls another joke on me. Besides I don't know where he is right now".

"Why don't you just check his trailer," Goofy said. "It probably won't hurt to ask again...to much Hu-yuck!".

Mickey thought about and decided to confront Woody once and for all.

Mickey knocked on Woody's trailer door. No answer. Mickey tried again, but still no answer. He decided to enter and check to see if Woody was hiding. He looked around and saw the place was a mess. Clothes and various prank items were tossed around.

Mickey could not find him, but he looked over by the dresser, and he saw a photograph. He knew he shouldn't snoop but he was curious. He picked it up and saw Woody Woodpecker, making a silly face at the camera, next to his friend, a gray and white bunny, who was giving Woody bunny ears.

"What are you doing here!" yelled a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Woody Woodpecker holding a very angry expression on his face. He saw Mickey holding a picture of him and Oswald and angrily approached Mickey, saying "Give me that," and took the picture out of his hands.

After placing the picture back on the dresser, he turned around, asking, "What do you want"? Mickey paused for a moment. Despite how cartoons act on screen, they did have the same emotions as normal humans. Mickey, however, never saw Woody act so hostile towards him be fore now. Sure Woody played pranks on him, but he just assumed it was just all in good fun. Now he sees in Woody's eye much contempt towards him.

Mickey took a deep breath, and said, "I want to know why you dislike me so much. And don't say it's just harmless fun, or that it's because we are from rival companies. You have not pranked anyone else since you got here, so what did I do"?

"Oh, I am so sorry that the _famous_ Mickey Mouse can't take a joke".

"Why do you have a problem with me"

"I don't!"

Mickey was getting angry now. He saw Woody look at the picture of him and his friend. Mickey said, "It's your friend, isn't it. He is the one who has issues with me. He convinced you to pick on me because he couldn't-"

"He has no idea that I'm tormenting you," Woody interrupted, "But you are right that my jokes are linked to him". Woody calmed down. He took a seat. Mickey saw sadness and sympathy in his eyes as he looked at the picture of him and his friend. Mickey decided to investigate. "So," he started, "What's your friend's name".

Woody didn't know if he should tell Mickey anything. He promised Oswald he wouldn't bring up his sob story to anyone, but he thought Mickey deserved the right to know. "His name is Oswald," he started, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit".

**A/N: I'll stop here for right now. Plz review. The more feedback I get, the faster I can update. I hope your liking the story so far.**


	3. Why Me?

**Chapter 3**

**Why me?**

_Just to avoid lawsuits, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own any films or shows that will be mentioned. They are owned either by Universal Studios or Walt Disney Company._

**A few years later in Florida**

Oswald was sitting at his apartment, watching television. He, once again, was fired from another job that Universal asked. This time they didn't even give him a reason why. He was just running out of energy for working with them.

If it wasn't for his friend Woody, he probably would just stay locked up in storage. Woody had really helped him through some of the worst depressions. However, he knew their friendship was on edges. He could tell Woody was getting tired of the gray rabbit's 'glass half empty' view.

He heard a knock on his door. He got up lazily and opened the door to his best friend. "Hey buddy," Woody said happily, "What do you say we go out today and see the sites". Oswald looked hesitantly, "I am really not in the mood right n-". But before he could finish his sentence, his friend had already grabbed him and pulled him out the door. "C'mon," Woody said, "Have some fun".

Oswald took a deep breath and decided to go. He knew that once Woody the Woodpecker made up his mind, there really was no changing it. He pulled his apartment door shut, locked it, and followed his friend.

After a few minutes of walking Oswald asked, "Woody, where exactly are we going"?

"We're going to the old rundown animation warehouse. Who knows what kinds of fun stuff are in there".

The old animation warehouse was a warehouse where various animators from different companies drew cartoons. Over time, it was shut down and abandoned. When Oswald and Woody reached the fence surrounding the building, Woody said, "Oswald, would you mind". He motioned to the bottom of the fence and Oswald knew what he was saying. Oswald got into position and used his rabbit skills to dig under the fence and Woody followed.

When they got inside, they saw tons of stacked wooden boxes piled up and around the area. Woody got very excited and immediately went at cartoon speed to investigate the area and see what fun stuff was there, leaving Oswald in the dust.

Oswald searched around seeing old sketches, paint brushes, thinners, paints, and other animation tools. After a few minutes he got bored exploring, and said, "Woody, I think we had enough fun. We should go now". He waited for a response, but heard nothing.

"Woody?" he asked and still got no response. He started getting worried for his friend. Because it was an animation studio, he knew there were a few things in there that might do real damage to a toon like himself and to Woody.

"Woody, I am serious. If you don't answer me I'll-" but before he could finish, he felt a big impact on the back of his head and lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found his arms and legs restrained to a metal table, under a bright light. By looking at the surroundings he could tell he was still in the warehouse. He struggled to get out, but it was useless. He knew if he was his old self, he could disconnect his hands and feet, slip out of the restraints, pull himself together, and make a get away. 'Great,' he thought, 'Another reason to hate my past'. He heard a noise on his side. He saw someone dressed in a lab coat, wearing a doctors mask over his face. He knew it was a toon, but thanks to his limited site and the wack to the head, he couldn't figure out who. The doctor was stirring something in a bowel.

The doctor saw him and said, "Vell, looks like our patient is avake". The doctor approached him. He said, "What is that? And what do you want with me "? The doctor laugh and said, "Don't vorry. It's just some turpentine along with a few other chemicals for my experiment".

Oswald had a look of fear. He might not have been in the spotlight for a while but every toon knew that turpentine was one of the few chemicals that toons had to avoid. He struggled with the restraints as the doctor approached him and said, "That von't do. My assistant vill help you feel comfortable as much as possible through the procedure." The doctor looked up across the table to his assistant saying, "Vill you please sedate the patient"?

He heard a familiar voice saying, "Sure think boss". He looked over at the assistant in total shock, and saw him pick up a frying pan, showing a mischievous glint in his eyes. The assistant lifted the frying pan above the gray rabbit's head and before the blow was struck, Oswald said in disbelief at the assistant, "Woody"?

And all went black.

**A/N In case any of you do not know, turpentine is a kind of thinner used by some artists.**


	4. Unexpected Surgery

**Chapter 4**

**An Unexpected Surgery**

_Just to avoid lawsuits, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own any films or shows that will be mentioned. They are owned either by Universal Studios or Walt Disney Company._

Oswald started opening up his eyes. When he woke up, he first noticed his restraints were gone. It was still a little dim, so he had a difficult time making out his surroundings. When he got up, he rubbed his head where he was hit. After a few minutes, he looked to see where he was and what happened to the crazy doctor and that traitor of a friend of his.

The light was dim, and there standing a few feet away from him was a shadow of Woody. Woody came closer so Oswald could see him clearly. He waved happily to Oswald and said, "How ya feeling pal". Oswald felt anger boil up within him. After all the pain he had gone through in his life, he never expected his best friend to mess with him like that.

In one swift motion, he jumped at Woody, trying to strangle the bird. He knew he couldn't kill a toon in such a manner, but he needed to let out some frustration. Woody made a few crazy faces as Oswald choked his neck.

After a few good squeezes, Oswald looked at Woody directly in the eyes and, without letting go of his neck, said, "What did you do to me"? He looked at Woody's eyes and then his gaze traveled down to his neck where Oswald had his hands. But something was off. They weren't the hands he was use to seeing. Instead of furry white paws, he saw smooth black four fingered hands.

In shock, he let go of Woody's neck. He looked at his hand and then let his gaze travel down his arms, which were of the same color and texture. He then realized, that he wasn't wearing a shirt and saw that his torso was also smooth and black as well. Where he once wore overalls, he was now wearing blue shorts and no longer had shoes on. Now he could see his feet, which were black and bigger.

In absolute stun and wonder, he felt his face. He no long felt the realistic features of a real life bunny, but features that he had not felt in almost eighty years. By this time, Woody was on his feet. He approached Oswald and said, "I was just so tired of seeing you so miserable. So I thought I could help you with some thinner surgery". Woody held up a mirror saying, "So what do you think"?

Oswald looked at him in curiosity, and grabbed the mirror. He hesitated looking at it as he thought of how it might have made him look worse. But he had to know what people will see every time they see him. He slowly lifted the mirror up. He closed his eyes, as it reached face level. And then he opened them to see who was facing back at him.

He could not believe what he saw. It was old Oswald. The way Disney and Iwerks created him. A white smooth face with a small round black nose. Two dots for eyes, and black bunny ears, without the ear hole. While still looking in the mirror, he touched his face just to be sure it was really him. He could not believe it. And for the first time in a long time he put on a genuine smile, and laughed happily.

Woody approached him and said, "So do you like it. If not we could always tie you up and try again". Oswald lowered the mirror, and looked at his friend. He gave Woody a very angry look. He took a deep breath and lifted his stomach up to his chest. He rolled his hand into a fist, whirled it around and gave Woody a good punch into the air. As Woody flew, Oswald yelled out, "That's for being a jerk and tricking me".

Woody landed a few yards from where he was punched, literally seeing stars. He shook his head, sending them away. As he got up, he saw Oswald speeding towards him. But before he could run, Oswald slowed down just before he reached Woody and gave Woody a big hug saying very happily and rapidly, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You"!

Oswald didn't know how tightly he was squeezing his friend until he heard a gasping voice saying, "Can't breath". Realizing what he was doing Oswald let go, giving Woody some air. Once Woody caught his breath, Oswald asked, "Why did you do this"?

Woody look at Oswald and said in an upbeat voice, "Because, I told you last week, I was getting sick of your depressing mood. So I decided to lighten it up a little".

"But why not tell me what you were doing. And who was that doctor who did this"?

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, and it was funny to see you panic. As for the doctor, I am sure you will meet him soon. He is a genius as well. That thinner he used on you was specially created by him, so that it removes paint that was painted over an existing drawing, leaving the original illustration," he showed Oswald the mirror, "completely unharmed".

Oswald looked at the mirror again and got a nostalgic feeling looking at his true face after almost 80 years. Tears of joy were building up again, but he held them back. Even if the company would not help him become known again, he was grateful his friend did this for him anyway.

Putting the mirror down, Woody said, "Well, as fun as it is to stare at yourself, we have to go. We have places to go and a big day ahead". Oswald looked at Woody confused.

"How long was I out for"

"Only a day. It's morning now and I think we deserve some real fun and a little mischief"

"Woody," Oswald said commandingly, "where exactly are we going"?

Woody gave a smile, "To Disney World".


	5. We're going to Disney World

_I do not own any of the characters named in this fanfic, nor do I make any profit from it. It is just for fun._

**We're going to Disney World**

Before Oswald could say anything, Woody had already grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building at great speed. Once they stopped, they remained hidden in the massive crowd around the entrance. They saw the ticket scanners at the entrance to Magic Kingdom.

Woody nudged Oswald, "C'mon, I have an idea".

"Woody, you know we are not allowed in there because of Universal. The contract clearly said-"

"Contract, shmontract," Woody interrupted, "Plenty of us toons have gone behind the backs of the execs to have some fun. Why just last week I saw Daffy Duck and Porkey Pig sneak into Universal theme park. And last month, me and Andy Panda snuck into Disneyland. The trick is to have a good disguise, and blend in. Mostly, everyone is too busy to notice us, except for other toons. And you know us toons have mutual agreement. We don't rat each other out to the bosses".

"Yeah, but-"

"Oswald, you've been using the contract as an excuse. I think it's time to stop hiding behind a piece of paper, and live a little".

Oswald thought about it. It was not the first time he was invited to go to a theme park, not owned by Universal. Even though he didn't currently have the best life working for them, he was living a marginally acceptable life. They still helped him get a job to earn a decent living and he lived in a rent free apartment owned by them. And if he violated their contract, he could lose everything and be placed into storage. It was only by the help of Woody and Woody's father Walter Lantz, who was grateful for all the work Oswald did in the early years for Universal, that he was able to avoid such a fate in the first place.

But Woody was right about Oswald hiding behind the contract. He could have gone there anytime he wanted. But he just couldn't face seeing everything his father made progress without him there. And, at the time, he did not want even risk running into any toons working for Disney. He couldn't stand even going to the funeral after Disney died. Being there, seeing so many toons who exist or got jobs because of Disney. He definitely couldn't face Mickey Mouse there. He didn't know what he might do if he saw Mickey. At the time he was still resentful of his brother and the last thing he wanted was cause a disruption, so he stayed home.

Now here he was. Only a few yards away from the entrance with his best friend. He was thinking about just bailing out, but yesterday his friend gave him back something he thought he lost forever. It seemed only fair to spend at least one day out, contract or no.

Oswald breathed in deeply and said, "Fine, what's our disguise".

Oswald was standing on Woody's shoulders while they were both hidden beneath a trench coat. Oswald was wearing sunglasses and a hat to conceal his face. As they wobbled towards the entrance, Oswald went through the pockets of the jacket, and found the pass Woody had ordered with the name Oswald T.L. Rabbit as the I.D. name.

Once through the entrance and hidden between the buildings, the trench-coat was removed, revealing Oswald standing on top of Woody's shoulders. Oswald jumped off of Woody, and Woody told Oswald to see if the coast was clear. Oswald looked out and saw no one was watching. When he turned back he saw Woody dressed in shorts, a striped t-shirt and wearing a baseball cap.

"Why are you wearing a second discuss," Oswald asked.

"Because," Woody said, "You said so yourself, people will recognize me, so I brought a spare".

"And you didn't give me a second one," Oswald said, panicking.

"Relax Oswald," Woody said, "Just have some fun. I guarantee you, this will be the happiest day of your whole life".

Although still skeptical, Oswald took a deep breath, and stepped out of the alley with Woody following him. He looked around and saw many families entering the park. He saw people taking pictures, and vendors selling fun light up toys, which Woody took the liberty of buying for himself. He saw the smiles on their faces, and was glad to see that his father's legacy brought so much joy to so many people.

First thing he and Woody did was explore Main Street USA. It was absolutely overwhelming for Oswald. So many people and stands, most going towards Cinderella Castle. As he got closer, he saw something that made a powerful, emotional blow. In front of the castle was a statue of his father, Walt Disney, with his brother Mickey.

Oswald got closer, until he reached the edge outside the flower beds surrounding the statue. Seeing a statue of his father brought back many memories for him. He remembered the fun times he, Disney, and Iwerks had when creating new skits for him to try, his creation, the day he was taken away, seeing Mickey slowly become a star, and the day Disney passed away.

A few tears were escaping, but he held his posture, so no one would notice. Woody stood back, letting his friend have a moment to put himself together. Oswald looked at the Mickey statue. Where there was once resentment, now replaced with admiration. He was happy at least that Mickey got to share fun times with Disney. And he proud how Mickey made a name for himself. With a smile, he said quietly to the Mickey statue, "Thanks for taking care of him for me". After drying his eyes with his ears he turned around to Woody and said, "Well, let's go". Woody smiled and they went through the castle entrance.

**I have to say that so far, this chapter is one I am most proud of. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Plz leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter coming up soon. We will see Oswald and Woody exploring Magic Kingdom some more and some other stuff soon.**


	6. Rabbit Season

**It's Rabbit Season**

_I own nothing but the story and its plot. Note that this is not present day Magic Kingdom, so some of these attractions no longer exist._

Oswald and Woody began their day in Fantasyland. Since this would be one of the few times Oswald was going to be in Magic Kingdom, he decided to try any rides he thought looked like fun. He and Woody's first ride would be on the Dumbo ride. As they flew around, Oswald looked to get a better view of the park. As he was looking, Woody was moving the controls to lower the elephant.

"Hey," Oswald said in an annoyed tone, "I was seeing the sights".

"But I want to wave to the crowd," Woody responded as he was waving outward.

Oswald raised the elephant and Woody made it go down. They did this until the ride went to a stop.

After they got off, they went to see Mickey's PhilharMagic. They enjoyed the show, and this would be Oswald's first 4D experience, so it had been more real than he thought.

After they stopped to get cotton candy, they moved to Liberty Square. They visited the Haunted Mansion, and had lots of scares and laughs (though they had to kick out one of the hitchhiker ghosts, trying to stow away on their ride).

They moved onto Frontier Land, where they rode Thunder Mountain and then Splash Mountain. However, their presence in Magic Kingdom wasn't going to remain a secret for very long.

**Frontier Land, at the exit of Splash Mountain**

Two of Disney's well known characters were in charge of acting as volunteer security for the day. The cartoon duck and talking dog were wondering through the park, looking for any trouble.

_(A/N:Because it is a pain for me to mimic accents through text, I won't be using accents for the chapter)_

"I can't believe that mouse volunteered us for this job," Donald said in an annoyed manner. "I had a date with Daisy today, and I had to promise her three extra special dates just so she can speak to me again".

"Ah, it's not so bad," Goofy said. "At least it's a nice day out".

"Yeah, yeah," he said still annoyed, but a little calmer. "Where is he any way"?

Goofy said, "I think he said he had to stop at Toontown. He said he had to get his home in order after guests left"._(A/N: This is 2006, so Toontown still existed in Magic Kingdom) _

Donald grumbled, "Yeah sure. He just wanted to get out of guard duty". Donald exhaled and continued, "Why do we have to do this anyway".

"Ah Donald-" Goofy tried to say.

"What are the chances that we will find any intruders"

"Donald-"

"Besides, even if we did see intruders, how can we know they are intruding"

"Donald"

"WHAT"

Goofy pointed at one of the televisions behind Donald. Donald looked at one of the photos and saw a group of people shouting or cheering on the way down Splash Mountain. Donald than saw in the front seats, a cartoon rabbit he never saw before who Donald thought was just trying to look like Mickey. The rabbit in the snapshot was smiling with his arms in the air. And next to him was the cartoon woodpecker he has seen plenty of times on TV years ago. The woodpecker had winked directly at the camera and gave it a thumbs up with a big grin on his face.

"Aw phooey"

**In line for Pirate of the Caribbean Ride**

"This has been a great day. Thanks for getting me to come along," Oswald said.

"Any time pal. We better hurry. The park will be closing in a few hours".

"You two are leaving now," a raspy voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw the cartoon talking dog, Goofy and cartoon duck, Donald looking at them. Donald had an all too familiar angry/annoyed look on his face, while Goofy tried to look tough to them (though almost anyone could tell he was putting on a tough face for the situation).

Oswald looked at both of them very nervously, though tried to pull off a smile. He had sometimes imagined what it would have been like to meet Mickey's two best friends. He also thought that under different circumstances, this would have been a less tense meeting. Meanwhile Woody held a nervous, and innocent looking grin saying, "Hi guys. How have are things. Having a fun day"?

"Your trespassing," Donald said, "You know your not suppose to be here".

"Oh c'mon," Woody said, "I just wanted to show my friend around the park just once. Can't we just let this one slide, maybe after this one ride".

"No way. Now I want you out," Donald said as Goofy pointed to the exit.

"Fine," Woody said acting tough.

"We had enough fun to last a life time," Oswald said as they were walking off. Goofy's cell phone rang and he picked it up. After a minute, he hung up. Goofy whispered to Donald. Donald said, "Hey wait a minute". Woody and Oswald stopped and turned around.

"I just got a call from the boss," Goofy said. Pointing to Oswald, "He said he wants to see you a.s.a.b".

"P", Donald corrected quickly.

Oswald started getting tense. Woody did not like how anxious his friend was getting so Woody whispered to him, "Hey, Oswald. Remember May of 1957. The toon thugs in the ally".

Oswald realized what incident Woody was talking about and Oswald nodded. Knowing he was in trouble anyway, Oswald thought he might as well have a few more hours of fun with his friend. Oswald and Woody approached Goofy and Donald. Oswald said, "Well as fun as it might be to be detained,-" and in one swift motion, Woody and Oswald grabbed Goofy and Donald's hats and pulled them down to waist level. "-I think I'll see how long it takes for my luck to run out".

While Donald and Goofy were trying to escape from their headgear, Woody and Oswald made a run for it, with Woody giving his signature laugh. One Donald and Goofy got free, they began to chase Oswald and Woody through the park.

They chased them through all the different sections of the parks and even on different rides. They chased them through Space Mountain, and on Indy Speedway. They chased them though Main Street and into Adventureland. Donald informed regular security to watch the exits so Woody and Oswald would not escape.

Woody and Oswald were able to get out of sight and searched for a place to hide. They decided to get on the nearest ride closest to them and got into the boat. When they got in they started hearing a very familiar song "It's a Small World". As they were floating pass, Oswald looked back and saw Donald and Goofy two boats behind them. Thinking quickly, Oswald unlatched on of his ears and used it as a whip, and pulled Woody and himself onto one of the displays. As Donald and Goofy's boat passed, Oswald and Woody posed as dolls. Oswald saw Goofy look right at them, but luckily didn't notice them out of place.

After about thirty minutes, of working their way to the exit, they finally got out of the ride."Oh man, if I hear that song one more time in any language, I'll go postal," Oswald said as they were exiting the ride. Woody responded, "Well, at least we got away from the dim witted duo". And just as he said it, Donald and Goofy popped up in front of them. They went to run, but Goofy and Donald were able to grab Woody.

As Woody was struggling he shouted to his friend, "Run Oswald".

Oswald saw how Woody was able to slip out of their grasp and jump up and around them, keeping them distracted. Before Oswald turned around to run, the last thing he saw was Woody woodpecking a branch hanging over Donald and Goofy. Oswald ran into Toontown Fair. By then the crowd was clearing out. The day was ending and people were leaving the park.

Oswald saw Goofy and Donald approaching in his direction. He did not see Woody with them, but he assumed by the look on their faces, Woody got away. Only his friend can put that annoyed look on people's faces, when they are being taunted by him. They had yet to see Oswald, so thinking fast, he went into the yellow house closest to him.

_(A/N:This is one of the parts of Magic Kingdom I never visited on my trip years ago, so I am just going to describe it as the way I saw it in cartoons)_

Oswald saw that the place looked very cozy. It was a two story house that had a the usual kitchen living room setup. A couch facing the television with a game station set up. As Oswald went to look for a hiding spot, he heard footsteps running down stairs. Thinking fast he hid behind the couch. Ducking his head, and closing his eyes, hoped to remain unnoticed.

He heard a sniffing noise over his head and he looked up. He saw the adorable face of mickey's pet dog Pluto. Pluto displayed a look of joy, seeming excited to meet Oswald.

Knowing Pluto meant no harm he petted the dog, saying, "Hello boy. My names Oswald". Pluto responded by giving him a slobbering lick on the face. He laughed, and said to the dog, "Nice to meet you two pal". Pluto's ear raised up as he heard someone at the front door. Pluto started barking happily and Oswald heard a voice saying, "Hey Pluto".

Oswald was in total shock, hearing the person's voice. Not knowing what to do he just stood as he was. The person went into the living room and stopped, looking straight at Oswald. And for the first time ever in his life, Oswald, Disney's first animated hero, came face-to-face with the Disney's most famous cartoon, Mickey Mouse.

**This chapter was a real challenge for me. It was the longest chapter I've written so far, and I put a lot of work trying to research what was and wasn't in Magic Kingdom in Disney World during 2006. I hope you liked the chapter. It's not my best but I think it works. Please review and leave some input.**


	7. It is you

**It is you**

_I don't own any of the characters featured in the story._

Oswald could not believe what was happening. He always imagined what would happen if he ever met his father's greatest and most famous creation. Throughout the years he ran through different scenarios on how this moment would play out. When Mickey first hit the screen, Oswald imagined greeting the mouse and congratulating him. Then when Mickey became famous, and his popularity sunk, he imagined being more rude to Mickey. When his father died, Oswald knew those words would forever be remembered in Disney history, 'It all started with a mouse' and they filled him with contempt. He knew if he ran into the little rodent, he'd sock him on the nose.

As the years passed and his sadness and fury cooled, he stopped trying to compare himself to the mouse and move on with his life. While there wasn't much of a life left for him in Universal, he had to stop holding a grudge against him. Now that he was here, in Mickey's house, face-to-face with his little brother, Oswald could only think of one thing to say. "Hey."

Mickey had a surprised look on his face, but wiped it away. He held out his hand saying, "Hi, I'm Mickey Mouse." Oswald looked at his hand and pulled out his own, shaking Mickey's hand saying, "The names Oswald. Nice to meet you."

After a few seconds of awkward silence Oswald let go, saying, "Sorry for intruding. I'll just be leaving -"

"Please stay, I don't mind. I like meeting new people."

Oswald was hesitant. He knew he should have just leave right then and there while he still had his tail, but he seriously doubted he'd ever have another chance meeting Mickey. His curiosity won out.

Mickey invited Oswald into the kitchen and told Oswald he could sit at the table. Mickey offered him a beverage, which Oswald gladly accepted.

Mickey sat down and finally spoke, "So Oswald. Tell me a little about yourself. What studio are you from?"

Oswald wondered how much he should tell Mickey. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden on his little brother. He knew if Mickey discovered the truth, he would jump through hoops trying to help Oswald. "I'm from Universal Studios," he answered in a short response.

Mickey nodded, "Oh, how long were you in cartoons?"

"My cartoons ran for a little over 10 years. This was back in the twenties and thirties. I went through a few producers, but I was always owned by Universal."

"Did you have fun working with your creator?" Mickey asked in a very curious tone.

Oswald took a moment to gather his thoughts to think about what to say. "Yes, we had some good times. I wish they would have lasted longer than they did." Oswald lowered his head in sadness.

Mickey noticed this saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound nosy."

"It's alright. Without him, I wouldn't exist. I've seen many of his other creations and I am very proud to be created by a great man."

Before Mickey started asking another question, there was a knock on the door. Oswald worried that it might be Donald or Goofy or security looking for him, but he remained calm. He figured he was already found, no use worrying about it now. Mickey got up and answered the door.

When Mickey got back, he was carrying a delivery box, and set it on the table.

"What's that?" Oswald asked. Mickey smiled and responded, "It's a new product we are planning on selling in a few days. I don't normally get to see new shipments, but I really wanted to see this toy first, so they allowed me to have one a few days before being released in stores."

As Mickey started opening the package, Oswald noticed the sun was gone. He probably only had a few hours left before he had to face the music. He got up, saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you Mickey, but I have to go."

Oswald got up and was exiting the room. "Wait," Mickey said before Oswald could leave. Oswald stopped and turned around curiously.

"I'd like your opinion on this new toy we're selling."

"I don't know. I don't really think it's my place to say-"

"Aw, it's alright. I'd really like to know what you think of it," Mickey said as he opened the box. Oswald couldn't see what was inside of it, and just thought, 'What could it hurt'.

"OK, what is this new toy anyway"?

"It's a stuffed animal of this newly acquired cartoon character that has joined our Disney family," Mickey started reaching into the box, "Tell me what you think" and tossed the toy to Oswald.

Oswald looked at the animal, and within a matter of milliseconds, he became flabbergasted. In his hands was a miniature replica of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit from back in the Disney days. He stared at it for a little longer, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, and looked up at Mickey, who kept an adorable smile. Oswald said, "You told me that this is a newly acquired toon, right?"

Uh-Huh.

"This character looks very similar to..."

"That's because it _is_ you, silly."

Once Mickey said those words, Oswald's mind started running a mile a minute. He started looking back at everything that happened in the past few days. It all started making sense: losing his job a Universal, his recent and unexpected surgery, Woody persuading him to go to Disney World, being chased by Donald and Goofy, and now a new toy that looks exactly like him. There was just one explanation he could come up with by this point. He was owned by Disney.

He looked at Mickey was observing his reaction with a big smile on his face. Oswald's only response with this revelation was a sudden loss of consciousness.

**I'd like to thank my beta reader, ClassicalNerdXIII this chapter. She pointed out many faults and has helped me improve.**


	8. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

"So, when do you think he will wake up" Oswald heard from a voice. He was regaining consciousness and recognized the voice belonging to Goofy.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. There is so much I want to tell him," said Mickey

"Maybe a good slap to the face will do the trick," said a voice that could only belong to his best friend, Woody.

"He's unconscious, not hysterical," Donald's angry voice responded.

Knowing that Woody was serious about hitting him, Oswald felt it was a good time to wake up.

"Please don't hit me again. Twice in one week was enough".

Oswald opened his eyes and saw that he was now laying on Mickey's couch. He looked around and saw Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Woody looking at him. However his focus was primarily on Mickey. Staring at the mouse, he asked, "Was it really true or did I just dream it while I was asleep"? Mickey knew exactly what Oswald was talking about and said, "It's true. As of February of 2006, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit has been made as an official Disney character in every sense of the word".

Oswald could not believe this was happening. So many years he had dreamed about being a part of the Disney family and it was real. I guess Disney World was really a place where dreams came true. He was trying to breath normally, but it was such a surreal moment. Before he could fall, Goofy held Oswald up saying, "Careful pal, we don't want you to hurt yourself again". Oswald steadied himself and nodded to Goofy, thanking him. Donald grabbed Goofy and said, "I think he needs a little air. Why don't we wait outside". And the duo left the room, leaving Oswald, Mickey and Woody to converse.

Oswald then looked at Mickey saying, "I don't understand. Why would Disney care about an out-of-work, former cartoon star from the 40s?" Mickey said, "Because the new boss actually listened to me". Oswald looked at Mickey, saying, "You asked for me back? How did you even find out about-". He cut himself off, knowing the answer, facing the one person who could have told Mickey. Woody gave an big smile, saying, "Well, somebody had to".

Oswald shook his head, wondering if he should thank or thwack the woodpecker. He let the idea go and asked, "How did this happen anyway?" Mickey sat down and said, "It all started back in 1988..."

**Flashback** _(continue from chapter 2)_

"His name is Oswald," Woody started, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit".

Mickey said, "The name sounds familiar, but I don't really remember him".

Woody responded, "That is really not surprising. Oswald has been off the grid for some time now. The sad thing is, he could have been one of the biggest stars in animation if things were different."

"What is it about me that is making Oswald so unhappy."

"I don't know where to start, so how about I start with a film."

Mickey looked at Woody curiously as Woody went into his suitcase and pulled out an old film projector. He then pulled down a screen set up in the front of the trailer and switched off the lights. He then pushed Mickey down, so the mouse was facing the screen and put a film reel into the projector and pressed play.

The film reel showed a picture of the numbers counting down from five, and the film began to play. When the title appeared, Mickey was stunned by what he saw. It said "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in Trolley Troubles". But what surprised Mickey the most was under the title, saying 'A Winkler Production By **Walt Disney**'. Mickey looked at the date it was released and saw that it was 1927. Mickey leaned to Woody and said, "How-"

"Shh," Woody responded, "I have a few more of these that I want to show, so wait until the end."

Mickey didn't know what to say, so he sat down and watched the film. After about an hour, Mickey had seen Great Guns, Rival Romeo, Oh What a Knight, All Wet, and Sky Scrappers. After Woody put the last reel away, Woody said, "OK, now ask whatever you want."

Mickey didn't know what to ask first. Some many questions formed in his mind and he didn't know where to start. Finally decided to started asking his first question.

"Are those the only reels he's made there."

Woody said, "No, these were just the ones I thought I'd get away with. Truthfully, I brought them just in case I wanted to show you them. Oswald never wanted you to know he existed, but I felt that you, of all toons, deserved to know. Anyway few more reels are still at Universal, and some are lost, whether destroyed or just misplaced, and those are just the ones Disney made."

"They looked like great cartoons. Why did my father stop creating them, and what happened to Oswald?"

Woody said, "Well, the short version is, Oswald became a hit and the producer stole him from Disney to make cartoons himself. The cartoons didn't do well so Walter Lantz, my father, was put in charge of producing Oswald cartoons. They lost there edge over time, and I was created to replace him."

"Wait, how could my father allow Oswald to be stolen. He told me, when I was created, that he would not allow anything he made to be taken away from him."

"Yeah, _why_ do you think that was his policy?" Woody said, "Because it was a lesson he learned the hard way. He didn't read the fine print when he made Oswald cartoons, and he put his trust in the wrong people. He made a mistake and both he and Oswald paid for it. That's why when you were created, he made sure he would not let you be taken away like your brother."

Mickey let the knowledge sink in. He knew the film industry was a cut-throat business. A few people had made attempts on taking either him or the Disney company away from his father in the past, but Walt Disney always showed a brave face and that was enough to make him feel safe. And when Woody called Oswald his brother, the very thought that he had family he never knew of, he felt ashamed. Here he was making millions upon billions of dollars, getting fame and fortune, receiving awards, while Oswald just stayed in the shadows of the past. It wouldn't surprise him if Oswald resented him.

Woody saw Mickey's sad, guilty face and knew what he was thinking. Shortly when Woody started his career, Oswald didn't give him the warmest welcome. While Mickey replaced Oswald for Disney, he was replacement for Oswald at Universal. When Woody asked Lantz why Oswald was so cold towards him, Lantz told Oswald's story to him. Woody and Oswald eventually made peace with one another and became best friends, but for that moment when Woody found out about Oswald, he wore the same sad expression Mickey held.

"He doesn't hate you," Woody reassured him. Mickey looked up curiously as Woody continued, "Sometimes he may be jealous of you or blamed you for a time, but I can tell you that he does not hate you. In fact, sometimes he even shows a little pride for your accomplishments. He doesn't say it, but there are times when he is glad his little brother made a name for himself."

Mickey found some comfort in those words. He looked at the picture of Oswald and Woody and asked, "Why does he look like that now"?

"After some time, my father believed that with cartoons going into color and evolving, Oswald should evolve as well. He took Oswald to the animation studio and had Oswald's original design covered over with paint, creating the appearance you see now in the photo. Oswald certainly wasn't happy about that."

Mickey looked and thought of what Oswald went through. He lost his father, his fame, his original form, and his job. Mickey did not like the fact that Oswald was out there, unhappy with his life. Mickey said confidently, "I've got to help him."

Woody exhaled with regret and said, "I've tried helping him for a while now. I've tried talking to every CEO of Universal to try and get Oswald's career up and running again. I said that if they didn't want him, then give him to Disney." Woody looked at the picture, turned to Mickey and continued, "Unfortunately, as great as my reputation is as a cartoon, they would not budge on Oswald. The most I was able to do was keeping him out of storage. Universal was not going to start up his cartoons again, nor were they going to give him away for free. Especially if Disney was not asking for him."

Mickey knew what Woody meant. After all, it is a business, and businesses will only make decisions that will provide a profit. Still, he wasn't going to give up.

"Well, I can't stand letting him stay at a place where he is unhappy," Mickey said.

"What makes you think he's not happy?"

"If he were happy where he was, you would not have been tormenting me for these last few days."

Woody tried to think of a comeback, but Mickey was right. Most of the pranks he pulled, were used to make him feel like he was helping Oswald in some weird, cartoon logic way.

"I can't do much unless he is here with his family." Mickey continued, "I will do what ever it takes to have Disney get Oswald back to where he belongs." Woody looked at the mouse and saw how much confidence he held. Woody knew if anyone could help Oswald, it was his little brother. Feeling enthusiastic, Woody said, "And I will do whatever it takes to get Universal to give Oswald back to his family."

**Flashback End**

"So I went to Eisner, and tried to convince him to get the rights to you," Mickey said, "Sadly, he was still not willing to get the rights to you, because it would not be 'financially beneficial' as he put it. But after Iger became CEO, I pitched the idea to him and he loved it. All he needed was something to trade with Universal."

Woody spoke, "And that's where I helped. I heard Universal wanted to make a deal with some sports guy named Al Michaels, but he was working for Disney at the time so he could not work for them. So, I spoke to Mickey, he spoke to Iger, Disney spoke with Universal and in a few meetings later, Michaels worked for Universal, and you my friend," he said pointing to Oswald, "are officially Disney property."

Oswald could not believe what he was hearing. Both his brother and his best friend had helped get him back home. Oswald was could not help but let his tears free. So many times he has wished for this moment, and now it was happening. Oswald broke out crying, realizing that he mattered.

And then he felt someone wrap him in a hug. He knew these kinds of hugs. It was the kind his father gave him in the first months. He knew the person who was hugging him also had felt the kind gestures before. After a few minutes of joyful tears, he gently pushed himself away and looked at his brother, shedding tears of his own. Oswald wiped away his tears and said to him, "Thanks. I am so grateful for this chance." Mickey smile and said, "There is nothing to prove. We're family." Oswald had never felt so happy in his life.

They heard a knock on the door, breaking the happy moment. Goofy opened the door and peeked his head in, saying "Just thought I'd tell you guys the coast is clear." Oswald was wondering what Goofy was saying and Woody got up. Woody looked to Oswald and said, "Well, I guess I should be leaving." Oswald wondered what to say to his friend, and Mickey said, "Oswald, why don't you show Woody out of the park. We will discuss plans later." Oswald nodded, got up and walked with Woody out the door.

As they approached the exit, Oswald said, "So this was your plan all along. To surprise me".

Woody said, "Yep, and you thought I couldn't surprise you after the surgery".

"I have to say, this is the biggest surprise. By the way, who was that doctor who restored me?"

"That was Professor Ludwing Von Drake. He made a special thinner that only destroys paint newer than 60 years. That meant any paint older than that remained intact."

"Well, I'll thank him when I see him. So, did the others know about me?"

"Donald and Goofy didn't know until later, and Mickey didn't know I was going to surprise you until after we were being chased."

They were just outside the entrance now. Oswald knew that it will be more difficult to see his friend since they are now both involved with opposing companies. He was very sad, but Woody said, "Hey, it's not like were not going to see each other again. Believe me, we will hang out again. You know me. I am not an easy person to get rid of". Oswald, once more, gave Woody the Woodpecker one last hug, which was returned, "Thanks, your the best friend any cartoon animation could have".

Woody let go and said, "Hey, I think I have an idea that might cheer you up."

"And what's that?"

Woody suddenly honked Oswald's nose, and before Oswald could say anything, Woody was already running/bouncing away, shouting his signature laugh. Rubbing his nose, Oswald smiled knowing he would see that crazy bird again. He turned around and saw Mickey, waiting for him at the entrance. Oswald walked into the park, and for the first time in almost eighty years, he was excited to see what the future held for him.

_A/N: Well, that is it. My very first completed fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed my story on Oswald. A little history on making the story. I read many fanfictions on how Oswald felt being brought back to Disney, and I thought, 'If he was real, wouldn't that mean he had a life before Disney.' So I added his friendship with Woody Woodpecker, and I wanted both Woody and Mickey to be involved with Oswald's return. I might make another Oswald fanfic in the future, but for now, I am glad I finished this story. And I hope Disney does more with the character in the future._

_And one last time for this story, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are owned by either Disney, or Universal._


End file.
